Big Bad Wolf
by sevenfivetwo
Summary: Beneath the canopy of darkness that was nightfall, the Big Bad Wolf could most easily hunt for prey, lurking and prowling in the secrecy of the shadows. And every single time his solitary target, Toudou, failed to detect him, too self-absorbed and unaware of his surroundings, oblivious and vulnerable — the perfect victim. Arakita/Toudou. Smut.


"Big Bad Wolf"

By sevenfivetwo

* * *

**Summary:** Beneath the canopy of darkness that was nightfall, the Big Bad Wolf could most easily hunt for prey, lurking and prowling in the secrecy of the shadows. And every single time his solitary target, Toudou, failed to detect him, too self-absorbed and unaware of his surroundings, oblivious and _vulnerable_ — the perfect victim. Arakita/Toudou. Smut.

**Caution:** This is rated M for a reason. Sexual content. Foul language. Also, homosexual young men. If that does not sound like what you've signed up for, I highly recommend you make a beeline for the exit. Hightail it out of here before you frustrate yourself discovering the true nature of this story.

**Disclaimer:** _Yowamushi Pedal_ does not belong to me. It belongs to Wataru Watanabe and company, respectively.

**A/N:** It's the _Sleeping Beauty_ and the _Beast_ — well, this is far from sweet and innocent, though, as you can tell from my warnings. No children should be reading this. If you are light of heart or queasy about any sexual activity, I suggest you reconsider your decision about reading this. Otherwise, welcome aboard to cycling hell. This is the Arakita/Toudou stop. Arakita and Toudou will be treating you with a little bittersweet rendezvous once cycling practice is over.

Enjoy, my beloved readers, and I hope you like it!

* * *

Big Bad Wolf was a beast who terrorized others for his own benefit and personal gain. He never took into consideration his victims or the harm he caused them, but relished in his loot. His hunger was insatiable, and his greed endless, and because of that, his criminal pursuits could never be stopped.

Well, this "Big Bad Wolf" recently barged his way into Toudou's life, taking great pleasure in destroying whatever stood in his path and harassing him whenever he felt the need. He made regular appearances just to bother him, mocking, teasing, bullying, pulling his hair, stealing and hiding his prized hairbands. The Big Bad Wolf poked fun at Toudou like it was a leisurely hobby, always ruining his mood and raining on his parade. It was unfair, especially because this beast was a constant thorn at his side. A nuisance he couldn't avoid. Fleeing, opposing, fighting back, they were all futile methods of escape. No matter what Toudou did, whether he resorted to some drastic measure, it didn't work. Taming this "beast" was an impossible feat. The more you struggled, the more violent he became. Resisting him was as helpful as fanning a flame. Not only that, the Big Bad Wolf always knew where Toudou was, how to find him. As though he had branded his scent, he could easily pick up on Toudou's trail, trace it, and track him down.

Day, evening, or night, the Big Bad Wolf was a menace at all times. At night, however, he was the most monstrous. Like a depraved animal, he moved purely on instinct and let his impulse dictate his actions. Beneath the canopy of darkness that was nightfall, the Big Bad Wolf could most easily hunt for prey, lurking and prowling in the secrecy of the shadows. And every single time his solitary target, Toudou, failed to detect him, too self-absorbed and unaware of his surroundings, oblivious and _vulnerable_ — the perfect victim.

At the right moment, with carefully timed precision, he would attack. Most times there was no warning, but sometimes he would let out a growl before pouncing on his prey. A shrill yelp would come from Toudou, always taken by surprise. Once the Big Bad Wolf caught his meal, he would lose control of himself. He would bite tight and refuse to let go, eating him up, taking him in with one mouthful, wolfing him down. Overcome with raw and untamed lust, his appetite for pleasure would get the better of him. The culprit to his every offense.

The first time was definitely the worst. It was unexpected. When it happened Toudou's breaths were cut short. Panic gripped his heart with an aching ferocity as he kicked and writhed, thrashing against his predator like a startled deer. His protests, however, only made the vile beast more aggressive, devouring Toudou mercilessly. Harsh and unrelenting. It was a display of fierce dominance. He never gave Toudou a chance to even catch his breath while he treated himself to his body as much as he pleased. Seizing him, grabbing him roughly, milking his sweet body for all it was worth, and leaving angry, red marks on his flesh, he completely destroyed Toudou, who could only pant and gasp helplessly for air.

Night after night, how hot they felt, sweltering from the heat of their lewd movements. And it only went downhill the longer their bodies were connected, with angrier rocking and harsher touching, with growing intensity and vigor. Back and forth, Toudou could remember his predator's shameless body, completely erect in excitement, savoring the taste of Toudou's own body inside and out. Hungry for more, the beast's husky voice would growl with discontent.

In the end, they were both driven past the point of exhaustion, but Toudou suffered the most painful consequences. Collapsing from fatigue, there was always an unforgettable soreness throughout his weary body. He was a hot mess, sticky and tainted. The air was heavy with heat and the poignant smell of unspeakable, erotic, unforgivable deeds.

These recurring events that took place at night contained memories that left permanent marks on Toudou's conscience. This "Big Bad Wolf" was an antihero, a vulgar beast, someone who had treated him inhumanely, ravaging him until it grew tiring, and on several occasions. It was enough for Toudou to dread the tarnished night sky, fearing the canvas of darkness overhead and the scatter of twinkling stars above him. The sun's descent beyond the horizon, it signaled his soon-to-come demise, soiling the scenic image the sunsets used to have.

Of course, this dastardly Big Bad Wolf had a name, but Toudou found it more fitting to call him a beast. Considering everything he had done to him, the cruelty and brutality, a name was far too civilized for someone as wild and ruthless as him.

Even now, the sheer thought of that "Big Bad Wolf" gnawed at Toudou, chewing out whatever innocence remained of his heart. His flesh still quivered at the memory, how the coolness of the lockers pressed against his skin, how their sliding, wet skin stuck together. How the air was thick with moisture, fright, and the uncontrollable pulse of desire. Rough and unbearably hot. His ears could still hear the broken gasps that were torn from his throat while the Big Bad Wolf seethed at him, snarling against his skin.

Now, weeks past the first few incidents, once the savage beast was convinced of Toudou's silence, sworn from revealing the disgusting truth, a pattern began to form between them — an awful, uncontrollable, irresistible pattern. It was an unspoken agreement. In order to satisfy the beast's demanding appetite, their flings became a frequent endeavor.

By this point, however, Toudou no longer resisted his immoral pursuits. Instead he accepted them with a kind of reservation, and at the same time a wild fascination. There was something about their joining bodies that was captivating to him, how the beast's touch sent surges of excitement coursing through his body, and that rush of ecstasy with each meeting. Toudou had already grown accustomed to his angry scowls and his violent behavior. His vulgarity and indecency enlivened their fuck sessions, an extra spice to the bittersweet mélange of their union. They were playing a sort of dangerous game, one that involved forbidden fruit, a playful chase between a wolf and a deer.

After cycling practice, Toudou had noticed, was the ideal time for the sly beast. Training sessions often stretched into nightfall, after all, and Toudou would be worn out from the rigorous physical activity of Fuku's training menus to be cautious of his surroundings.

_Sneaky bastard._

As the sun burrowed into the ground, orange stained the evening skies, pouring in from behind the clouds. Drenched in sweat and the piercing scent of rubber tires, the formidable Hakone cycling team shuffled into the locker room. Although previously silent, the room soon buzzed with mindless chatter and the noise of metal lockers, fussing over this and that, discussing strategies for upcoming races.

Ignoring the static conversations of his teammates, Toudou idled beside his locker. He gazed at the mirror hanging from inside. In the corner it reflected Arakita's image from across the room, downing swigs of Bepsi and loitering around.

There he was. The Big Bad Wolf who had him in his sights for so long. The fearsome beast, Arakita, the one who ravaged Toudou time and time again, was casually moistening his lips with a slip of his tongue. Disinterest glazed over his eyes.

Whether he knew about Toudou's mixed feelings, it was certain their scandalous flings were a part of their routines. After all, Arakita was the one who instigated it. He had found a sweet treat in ravishing Toudou — his lean figure, that smooth skin, those alluring screams that flew from his trembling pink lips.

With a bite of possessiveness Arakita watched Toudou obsess over his appearance through the mirror hanging inside his locker. Tension shot through his body, observing his target's backside and how those shorts moved against his thighs as he shifted his weight. Nothing ever went unnoticed. How he occasionally pushed back strands of sleek black hair and brushed them behind his ear. Arakita's intrusive gaze devoured the hard lines of Toudou's body, the shapes of his neck and collarbone, the contours of his shoulders and arms, the handsome curves of his _waist_ and _legs_. His hungry eyes feasted on the sight before once again judging the slight curve of his ass, how his tight uniform clung to his skin._ What a fucking tease._

Cold eyes grew hard at the thought of waiting any longer, while blistering heat curled beneath his skin. They were delayed from their poisonous love-making, or rather, fucking, so long as their teammates kept dawdling, interrupting the short period of time that could be spent ramming into Toudou. The room was already intoxicating to Arakita, and his need for the selfish bitch was clawing into him, lustfully eager.

Toudou continued to feign his pompous habits, toying with his hair only to waste time, Arakita could tell. It was a tempting ruse, how Toudou's every movement left him shivering with anticipation every time he rubbed against something. With a jolt of exhilaration, Arakita's excitement gathered in his crotch and shot through his veins, his heart leaping violently as the desire prickled under his skin.

With another swallow of Bepsi he averted his eyes, thirsting for bodily contact, for Toudou's lean figure, for his breathy voice. Another swig of Bepsi. Oh, anything to dull the agitated hormones currently racing through his blood. Frustration didn't even begin to define the craving. Every single time, he would always walk away feeling only fleeting satisfaction. And now, he was desperate for that.

Well, before long, the room began to still as team members filed out of the room, one by one. Fastening his duffel bag and quickly tidying his belongings, Izumida zipped up his jersey and departed with a polite goodbye. And Manami, unsurprisingly, had already staged his mysterious disappearance a long time ago, vanishing off to who-knows-where. Without the younger underclassmen, the room grew more spacious. However, what replaced their absence was this whiny neediness that filled the vacancy, an urgency that lathered the air with sultry desire. Suddenly the room felt constricting, and it made Arakita dizzier than ever, convinced that Toudou's playful teasing in his line of vision only added to the swelling heat.

Even against his own will, Arakita's eyes searched for Toudou, skimming his surroundings just to shoot glimpses in his general direction. And he would watch him, how he tested the elasticity of the cycling uniform, pulling at the cloth, revealing a tantalizing portion of skin that drove Arakita mad, and letting go so the fabric would recoil and slap against his flesh. It was infuriating.

Within the next few dreadfully long minutes, Shinkai exited the room to tend to his pet rabbit, a duty he committed himself to, followed closely by Fukutomi, who addressed the remaining teammates with a discerning eye.

"Arakita. Toudou." Suspicious of their silence, Fukutomi seemed skeptical, despite his expressionless face that was as unreadable as always. Considering Arakita and Toudou were the loudest members of the team, such silence was abnormal behavior. Fukutomi narrowed his eyes. The tension thickened, chock-full of the disgrace and shame of their guilty actions, as cold beads of perspiration rolled down their skin.

"Remember to lock the doors." He finally said.

And with that, he parted, trailing after Shinkai's worried steps.

Not a second later, relief flooded over them and alleviated the mood. Toudou stole a glimpse at Arakita from the corner of his eye — a quick, flirtatious glance. In that instant, their eyes met and they exchanged knowing gazes.

_Don't give me that look, you little bitch. I'll shut you up good tonight._ Arakita roared in his thoughts, anticipation for that familiar feeling of pleasure festering in the back of his mind. Desire preyed on his heart, mauling and strangling it from the clutch of its talons.

And just like that, as though a switch had been flipped, they came to an agreement. No longer engaged in thoughts that could only entertain their imaginations, they sought to turn those fantasies into a reality. As soon as the silence settled in, the silence that indicated their privacy from the prying eyes of others, they were drawn to each other, or rather, their _hips_ were drawn to each other. With unrestrained lust coursing through his veins, Arakita sneered as his carnal need for bodily contact struck him with full force. Not another second would pass without the smoothness of Toudou's skin underneath his fingers.

Arakita stalked off towards him, pacing swiftly across the room in a few long strides. Slamming his hand against the locker beside Toudou's ear, a loud bang resonated as the sound of rattling metal filled the empty room. A deafening ringing. The electrifying feeling of liberation stirred a kind of rebellion in Arakita, freed from the moral restraints of public courtesy. He leaned in towards Toudou's smug face, towards those narrow eyes and that snide grin. Their eyes mingled. Arakita could see right through the pleading gaze in his half-lidded eyes, glossy with longing. He could read him like a book. Toudou had high expectations, as if he had no time to waste for fucks that were subpar, and it infuriated Arakita beyond imagination. Such greediness and selfish desire, that pushiness and that arrogance, it never failed to flag his arousal.

"This time, don't bite so hard." Toudou flashed him a cocky grin. "It bruises my skin."

_All the more reason to bite harder. Bastard._ Aroused and feverish, Arakita felt heat concentrating in his lower half, hot with impatience.

"Shut up."

Heat poured from their eager bodies and filled the room with humid excitement. Arakita couldn't last another second without touching, pressing himself against Toudou with almost desperate urgency. His thoughts running rampant, Arakita carelessly pulled them into a kiss, one that was hasty, sloppy, driven by the rash impulse of desire.

"I take care of my beautiful skin." Toudou spoke between each breath, barely squeezing in words as Arakita drew them closer. His thigh slipped between Toudou's legs, wonderful pressure where it was most desired, eliciting a soft groan from Toudou's lips. "I know how much you love being rough with me, but I'm gonna have to ask you to tone it down a notch."

Boy, did he want him to shut up! Toudou's pointless rambling entered one ear and came out the other. Arakita couldn't care less about his trivial concerns in the heat of their connecting bodies. His priorities lied with his primal need to satisfy his cravings, to appease his raging desire, to reach his goal, the peak, the climax, that sweet culmination.

"Hiding all of your special marks is too much work. And sometimes they randomly sting."

Too horny to argue, Arakita's pent-up sexual drive kicked into full gear as he began to rock against Toudou's hips, kneading his thigh between his legs. At this rate, he would take the prattling bitch against the fucking lockers if he had to. Arakita felt his blood rush south at the thought, and his head began to spin as he actually considered doing just that. He could fuck Toudou so hard, it would leave him speechless, panting and moaning, unable to form a single coherent thought, much less a word.

"Do you understand how awkward it is during class, when suddenly one of your cute little possessive bites begins to sting all over again, and you can never give a reasonable explanation because obviously, it's a hickey? Of course you wouldn't." Steamy and hot, Toudou felt Arakita forcefully shove his tongue into his mouth. There was no battle. Toudou could hardly fight back, let alone struggle, as Arakita overpowered him with strength and an irritated firmness, sliding his tongue over his, muffling his words. "You're never getting the short end of the stick, like me. I don't know how I even deal with you half the time—"

"Toudou, shut up!"

Ah. Toudou retreated from his lips, juggling between resisting and barking back or complying with Arakita's demands. Flushed with discontent and this sullen feeling of inferiority, he realized he was trapped as the beast's captive, that he was subservient. The air shimmered with the acidity of sudden rage intermingled with the already building aroma of desire, a dangerous cocktail that sent Toudou's heart hurdling against his ribcage.

Careful not to linger too long in the bitterness of the moment, Arakita began to grind his hips against Toudou, but he did it gently, apologetically, snaking his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss, one that was much softer than the last. The only form of apology Arakita could manage. Of course, it was humbled by his more obvious desire to fuck, but there was an attempt nonetheless. Toudou knew better than to expect anything more from him when it came to apologies, smiling faintly as their lips joined and their tongues interlocked.

His itch finally appeased, Arakita mischievously slid his hands below Toudou's waist, feeling that slight curve he had been impatiently eyeballing earlier. The familiar thrill of the touch lulled a groan from Toudou. A pleasant sound to Arakita's ears. The dulcet tones of Toudou's whiny moaning urged Arakita to keep going, his fingers slipping underneath shorts that concealed such inviting skin. As he craned his head over the nook of Toudou's neck, he inhaled a blend of sweat and the honeyed sweetness that was distinctly Toudou Jinpachi, an intoxicating scent that was all too familiar.

Surrendering to temptation, Arakita bit at Toudou's nape with sharp, ravenous teeth. At first Toudou winced but he soon yielded, his hot breaths brushing against Arakita's ear. The heat of the moment smothered the air, brewing desire and lustful endeavors into that bittersweet mélange they knew so well.

Arakita parted from Toudou's neck and rested his forehead against his. At once he felt blistering skin, flushed and blazing red. Lustrous black hair clung to Toudou's flustered face, and without thinking Arakita swept them aside as he gazed into those half-lidded eyes. Dim and blue, how they longed for his touch and implored for more, resigned to their sinful rendezvouses and the fleeting satisfaction of their joining bodies.

How hard it was to ignore these instincts. Arakita wanted to eat him up, to savor his aroma, his taste, his arrogance, his greediness, everything that drove him crazy. The first thought that arose was to use force — to feel Toudou tight and writhing against him — unable to do anything. Squirming, biting his lip, digging his nails into Arakita's back and forming those familiar crescent shapes as Arakita thrust into him ruthlessly. Something deep within salivated at the image, free of shame and full of raging purpose.

Suddenly it felt as though his clothes were burning, and Arakita was desperate to remove them, tearing them off his blistering skin. Toudou watched with mild fascination as Arakita stripped the team uniform, peeled it off, and tossed it aside without a second glance, snarling at how long it seemed to take. Startled and amused by this abrupt course of action, he grinned before reaching out to help Arakita in his tedious task, playfully tugging at his shorts.

This little act of mischief roused a growl from Arakita, who immediately pressed himself against Toudou and closed the gap between them in order to mesh their lips together, wild with untamed desire. As the ferocity of their kiss flared with revitalized passion, Arakita this time ripped through Toudou's clothes, yanking the jersey from his shoulders.

"Bench." Arakita commanded as the remaining clothes dropped to the floor. Feeling the cold air pinch at their newly revealed skin, Toudou smiled knowingly and nodded.

Within a matter of seconds, they were on that tainted bench. Their favorite location. It was almost difficult to count how many times their slickened bodies had joined on this cool surface. Often in various positions, Arakita never failed to recall how skillfully and powerfully he had pushed into Toudou every time, and without the slightest trace of mercy. Each pounding shove was unyielding, warm, and fluid, and Arakita remembered how Toudou looked at him through covetous eyes, sometimes whimpering and other times with tears slithering down his rosy face.

Now, Arakita shoved Toudou onto the bench once again and imprisoned him between his arms. The surface was freezing against their bare skin. Toudou flinched at first contact but was forced to adjust when Arakita pushed him down, grabbing at his wrists and legs and waist. His every movement was jagged, careless. Vulgar and formless. Engaging in a sloppy kiss, their sensual heat intermingled as the impatience boiled from within. Soaked with humid anticipation, heat poured from their excited bodies. Arakita couldn't last another second without touching that bare skin, pressing himself against Toudou with aggravated urgency.

"Arakita, stop it. We can't." Toudou purred these sudden objections that didn't have much of an impact, lacking the defiant expression and rebellious tone. Silky black hair framed Toudou's blushing face as he tilted his head, his eyes glistening with desire while his words claimed otherwise. "Arakita. Ah, we can't. Stop!"

Disregarding his weak protests, Arakita pushed forward and bit at Toudou's neck with an invigorated sense of dominance. At once, the taste of Toudou's succulent flesh and their combined sweat spurred a feeling of immediate need in Arakita, his teeth sinking into Toudou's skin. This evoked a rewarding sound from Toudou, another sweet and irresistible moan, throwing his arms around Arakita's shoulders.

"A-Arakita!" Entangling his fingers into coarse black hair, Toudou's mewing voice grew louder as Arakita caressed his thighs, feeling the smoothness of that tempting skin, grabbing him behind the knees. "No, we can't. Ah, stop, Arakita!"

Arakita furrowed his brows and growled. Toudou's protests were nothing new, but insanely frustrating. Arakita figured it must have been because Toudou felt the need to show disapproval, maybe on account of his ashamed conscience. Even if they were in the midst of their poisonous love-making, fucking with uncontrollable rage, shoving, pushing, ramming, he found it necessary to fight and oppose him. In other words, Toudou always rejected Arakita but never meant it, telling him to stop despite responding to his arousal, telling him that aggravating "_we can't_" while eagerly arching his hips into his thrusts. It was maddening. Especially due to the fact that, had Arakita stopped, he knew Toudou would only come crawling back, mewling and urging him to do it. Basically, Toudou was a hassle.

A pain in the ass.

Fueled by Toudou's resistance, Arakita growled and seethed against his skin, sucking at his neck and leaving annoyed red marks. Toudou's bothersome golden chain between his teeth, Arakita jerked and yanked violently at it while it dangled around Toudou's neck, leaving a nasty pink line across his flesh. "Arakita, don't!"

Observing the deliciously torn expression on his face, Arakita smirked and brushed against him with a revitalized feeling of power. The contact between their slick skin produced friction that was hot and slippery, and Arakita gladly made it worse by prodding at Toudou between his slender thighs, teasing, stroking, rubbing, applying sensual pressure. A punishment for Toudou's hypocrisy, that irresistible purring that contradicted his actions. He would pay the price for pretending to loath this wonderful bodily contact, even when his own body betrayed him, responding to Arakita's every move obediently and compliantly.

"Ah, A-Arakita, stop it." Toudou's words blurred between moans and half-hearted protests. Those sweet, defenseless noises, pining and whining, fed Arakita's appetite for pleasure. Something within slobbered at the sound, his heart racing at the sight of this vulnerable Toudou beneath him, whose eyes glimmered with the craving. "Stop teasing me."

"Fucking liar. You don't want me to stop." Arakita scowled and pushed forward to stimulate that provocative feeling of skin on skin. His hypnotic movements sent Toudou's head spinning as his body involuntarily reacted to Arakita's touch, perking up with excitement, inciting a grin from his amused predator. "Oh, you like this, don't you?"

"Just hurry up, already." Toudou finally surrendered, caving from the intoxicating air that blended their musk of sin with the sultry heat. His shameless body leaned towards Arakita, aching and burning for their carnal satisfaction, while his pleading voice delivered the words between draws for breath. "Don't make me wait anymore."

This awakened Arakita's carnivorous instincts. Without another second wasted he spread Toudou's legs, positioned himself between them, leaned forward, and pushed. Instantly tightening his grip on Arakita's hair, Toudou clenched his teeth through the stinging sensation, feeling the raw burn from the lack of lubrication that could have made the process a whole lot easier. The first shove was always the most excruciating, a penetration that ripped Toudou apart. And yet despite the discomfort, his excitement didn't wane, remembering the singe of bliss that would follow Arakita's quickening pace.

At first, Arakita began at a slow, tiresome rate, building onto it and growing into a stronger rhythm. His cold eyes grew hard at this forced speed, however, while the itchiness of impatience bristled under his skin. Exasperated, he knew this painfully slow pace was going to drive him over the edge, especially when he felt a squeeze below him, gripping and tense, accompanied by a delicious heat that engulfed him whole. It sparked a feeling of instantaneous need, witnessing that scrumptious face under him whimper his name.

After the easygoing and almost painstakingly gentle rhythm that felt torturous to Arakita, their bodies finally adjusted to their union, but just barely. Of course, that was enough for the both of them, Arakita had already decided, and within seconds he became relentless and persistent, losing himself at Toudou's startled outcries. The growing thrusts escalated into a practiced rhythm they knew all too well. And whenever Toudou shivered in pleasure under him and tightened his embrace, Arakita recognized it as his cue to speed up and go deeper.

Toudou tossed his head back as his eyes slid shut, the tip of his tongue gliding along his bottom lip. Arakita's breath became dangerously short at the sight. He loved seeing Toudou like this. How he latched onto Arakita as though his life depended on it, how his mesmerizing expression was caught in that state of bliss.

Indulging in that very picture of neediness and wanton desire, Arakita grinned as he fixed his grasp on the backs of Toudou's thighs and vigorously drove into him. He feasted his hungry eyes on that blushing face, how strands of hair clung to his flushed face while the rest pooled on the bench behind him, trapped behind that unfashionable hairband.

Repulsed by the hair accessory, Arakita quickly yanked it from Toudou's head as if to demonstrate his authority. Toudou yelped in response as tresses of his silky hair swept delicately along his face, fresh black bangs draping just barely over his brow. Suddenly there was this charming and seductive appeal in Toudou's appearance that struck a chord in Arakita, overcome with a newfound craving that only made him hungrier for more.

"Turn around."

"What?" Toudou finally replied after catching his breath, returning Arakita's rigid gaze through half-lidded eyes. Once he registered the command, he disagreed, but found he could only communicate through his drunken panting and gasping. "Arakita, wait, we don't need to. This is good enough. Let's just keep going — Arakita!"

"Shut the fuck up." Lacking the consideration to respect the courtesy of listening, Arakita flipped the prattling bitch onto his stomach and positioned himself over him. At least this way, Arakita wouldn't have to grapple with those slender limbs that only seemed to serve as obstacles.

Once again, the ferocity of Arakita's desire raged as he shoved into Toudou, who cried at the forcefulness. His whiny moaning roused a growl from Arakita, who forged ahead and carried them into that brutal and addicting rhythm, wild with passion. The exhilarating sensation kindled a flame in him as he built onto the heavy momentum, rocking and grinding, forcing Toudou into submission.

As the thrill of the moment compelled them, shoveling out the other needless thoughts that didn't take precedence, everything became purely physical. Toudou arched his hips into those carnivorous thrusts, engrossed in the lustfulness of the moment. Arakita complied, rutting into him like an animal in heat, receiving instant gratification when the body below him tightened.

Suddenly the whole room was spinning, uncontrollable, dizzying, especially with the mounting pressure between them. It felt as though their bodies weren't moving quickly enough or weren't deep enough, driving Arakita to thrust even harder, pushing, forcing, pounding with every ounce of power he could muster. The depravity of their union was evident in their intermingling heat, spoiling one another with their shared warmth as they panted and grunted.

A fresh layer of perspiration slickened their flesh and Arakita's fingers began to leave angry marks down Toudou's sides, trying to get a firm grip on his slippery waist as he plummeted into his warm, tight heat. Deeper, harder. Shoving into him and taking him to infinity. Their mutual neediness for release became the driving force for Arakita's grinding thrusts, sweet collisions that grew progressively more and more powerful. Toudou choked from the impact and made a noise — something between a moan and a cry.

Heat enveloped them as their bodies prepared for that rewarding climax. Back and forth, they could feel each other melting from their obsessive touches, ramming, fucking, when suddenly Arakita felt Toudou tremble with anticipation and struggle to contain himself. A moan escaped his lips, attaining that sweet culmination of delicious, liquid heat. Sticky wetness was released, uncontrollable and alcoholic, spurting out with each shuddering spasm. A rush of ecstasy. Beholding the luscious sight beneath him, feeling the contagious pleasure course through his body, it sent Arakita overboard, spewing thick fluid and forcing it hard and deep within Toudou's arched body. It was a moment of complete and utter possession, marking his property, claiming Toudou for his own.

After a few more half-hearted thrusts, riding out the shivering high, Arakita's arms shook before collapsing onto Toudou's beautifully spent body. He could feel the warm liquid seeping between them, leaking from his arousal, trickling between Toudou's legs, dripping and dribbling on wet skin.

The intoxicating scent of their heat wafted in the room, a musk of sin lingering in the heavy air. It was stifling, but it wouldn't last long in the cool numbness of the night.

Exhausted, Toudou laid still and let Arakita's warmth blanket over him. He could feel him breathing, heaving with relaxed fatigue, and it filled Toudou with a sense of contentment.

_Ah, the Big Bad Wolf is warm._

* * *

_The End_

* * *

**Side Notes:**

**-** This is my first _Yowamushi Pedal_ fanfic! This is also my first smut, haha. How embarrassing!

**- **I always write without really planning anything out beforehand and the story always starts out awkward and unorganized, especially because I only ever look forward to the writing process when I'm struck by inspiration and feel the need to write something — and it's usually a very short scene that describes a certain person or describes a certain action — it's the little things I pay the most attention to detail. I see the trees instead of the forest, so to speak. Even now, I still think the whole thing is really unorganized and awkward. How unsatisfying!

**-** Did you know Arakita finds selfish girls attractive? The author of the series was interviewed on the characters recently and apparently Arakita's into selfish girls! And in this case, since Toudou's a conceited little snob and can pass as a girl, it fits perfectly!

**-** Why does Toudou have a gold-chain necklace anyway?

**-** Yes, okay, please excuse the lengthiness of the beginning. I let my need for background information get the better of me, and now the whole introduction into the actual smut has become pretty long-winded. Gosh.

**-** And yes, I know, it's a really pathetic resolution. I'm too excited about finishing that any potential reasoning and logic simply escapes my mind! I have a terrible work ethic, and on top of that, procrastination and the lack of motivation are the two best friends I hate! Besides, I just wanted AraTou smut. Can that be a good enough excuse?

**-** Not much dialogue, but it couldn't be helped! I realize my writing style will probably be boring and verbose to many of you, which will repel a good number of readers, but whoever actually had the patience to read it, thank you! I really appreciate it, as any author would. My toiling and slaving over the work's creation had not been in vain, thanks to you!

**-** _Reviews?_ I'd love to hear your opinions! I have no intention to request too much of you, my beloved readers, but allow me to overcome my mistakes with constructive criticism, supporting me with any words of advice.

**-** Did you notice I was careful about mentioning any words synonymous with dick, cock, or penis? It seems cleaner without it — or maybe I should've used it, actually. I don't know.

**-** I've reread this so many times for the sake of the whole edit-revise-proofread process, it's worn out the story for me. So tired of all the fucking. Sometimes it doesn't even seem like they're doing anything but touch and rub against each other. Ah, I don't think I was meant for the smut-writing world!

**-** Did you know this was originally going to be a fluffy story about Arakita's kindergarten crush on Toudou? It was supposed to revolve around Arakita's petty bullying and Toudou's confusion. Toudou would ponder over it a bit, and with a little help, he would piece it together and realize that Arakita was only picking on him for his attention, aka he doesn't know how else to communicate his feelings. So cute! I mean, by this point, I don't even know how I came about turning this story into something so much darker, more violent, and more sexual! How did this even happen?

**-** Any questions, comments, or concerns? Drop a quick review! I might not respond to you personally, but know that I read each and every one! I take everyone's opinions into dearest consideration! In fact, your support is what motivates me!


End file.
